Dramione One-Shot Series
by Rosalyn-Diggory
Summary: They say phoenixes can shine their light into even the darkest of hearts. Perhaps, without any conscious thought of her own, she'd done the same to him. Series of Dramione Oneshots in 5 chapters. I don't own anything you recognize in the series; that's all JK Rowling. Complete
1. Dragon in the Darkness

Fall came to an abrupt end in the Scottish Highlands. Snow blanketed the ground, making the grounds of Hogwarts unnaturally quiet. The castle's many fires couldn't keep up with the ominous chill, clouds of fog hanging in the air around the few students up so early on a Sunday morning. Many students walked the corridors just to keep warm, or stayed huddled around the temporary fireplaces the teachers conjured to combat the bone-deep chill. However, one student sat on the cold stone floor of the astronomy tower. Partially hidden in shadow, Draco Malfoy let the chill crawl into his bones, hoping to numb his senses. Held loosely in his left hand was a letter.

 _Draco,_

 _Your father and I miss you very much, but we must inform you that you are to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas. An_ Old Friend _will be returning and staying with us for a time, as his manor was destroyed. While he plans a new one, we will be asking you to owl only me, only in the early hours of the morning. If our_ friend _has not left by the summer, we will be asking you to floo home directly to your room. I hope you understand, my little dragon._

 _Lovingly,_

 _Your Mother._

Draco knew the code, of course. Voldemort had been found, and he was coming to Malfoy Manor to plan his big comeback. Draco felt his stomach clench and his heart drop. He may not like mudbloods, he may think them as lower… But if Voldemort came back, he would have to fight them. He'd have to _kill_ them. The image he'd been hoping to hold off popped into his head: Hermione Granger, her body broken and bloody, staring blankly at the ceiling, like a fallen angel. He shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't care if she died. In fact, last year he _wanted_ her dead. Something… Something had changed.

He thought back to the week previous, when he'd made her move tables in the library. The fire in her eyes as she told him that he was, quite literally, the scum of wizarding society made him pause. He had hurled that same insult at her dozens of times before. Why…. why did it suddenly feel like he'd never believed it? Her conviction was strong, sure… but could her fire really unsettle him? He shook his head, clearing it as he felt his body screaming for warmth. Deciding he'd moped long enough, he stood. Just as he was about to go down the stairs, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Pulling the hood of his robes he melted into the shadows, waiting for whoever it was to pass him.

Hermione Granger appeared at the top of the steps, tears in her eyes. She moved to the edge of the Astronomy Tower, staring up into the sky, blinking as snowflakes melted on her face, mingling with her tears. As she stood there, the wind blowing her hair behind her, the clouds receded slightly. A single beam of light shone down onto the Gryffindor, highlighting the red and auburn in her hair, making her hair look like dark dancing fire. Draco found himself transfixed. In a swell of un-Slytherin like bravery, he stepped forward.

"Did you mean it?" He uttered softly, causing the young witch to turn, her tears drying up immediately, her eyes turning to cold fire.

"Yes. Every word. I have never met a more foul, vile person in my life." She went to leave the tower, now furious but Draco caught her wrist, staring out at the snow-topped trees. She whirled around, mouth opening to start a barrage of insults.

"I never did." The insults never came, as Hermione now stared, her mouth slightly open, at the pale-blond boy before her. He looked…. Defeated. He turned to look at her, his eyes sincere and filled with regret and a fierceness she'd never seen before. "I never did." He let go of her wrist. She hesitated, her brow furrowed before hurrying down the stairs.

Draco closed his eyes, the weight on his shoulder lessening. He waited a few minutes to ensure she had gone before heading down the stairs himself, to the Slytherin Common Room.

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone, I know I've been inactive. this is 1/5 of the Phoenix and the Dragon one-shot series I'm doing, both here and on AO3. This was just a quick series that didn't deserve a multi-fic that would be slaved over for a year or two- it's just something quick and dirty that came to mind after doing the Writer's Block Challenge: Titles (You randomly generate titles from a site and write on whatever title comes up.)**_


	2. Phoenix in the Light

Winter fell hard and fast in the Scottish Highlands. Hermione sat, book in hand and quill in the other, triple-checking her potions essay. Of course, she always got O's, but Professor Snape had left her a note on her last essay.

 _If you were in Slytherin, I would advocate for you to take your OWLS today. I will begin to challenge you. Every class you will be brewing a more complex potion that uses the rest of the class' potion as a basis. I expect perfection._

She was pleased with herself for finally being noticed by Snape, even if it meant more work on her part. It was difficult, with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, with all the other classes as well, but she was confident.

Hermione's study session was interrupted by a school owl swooping through the common room's owl hole and dropping a letter in her lap. She frowned, it was unusual for owls to deliver mail during the day. She stroked the owl in thanks as she took the letter, her brow furrowing farther- it was a letter from her father.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm glad those owls seem to know when I want to send you a letter, this couldn't wait, even until tomorrow. Darling I'm so sorry but… your mother passed away this morning._

Hermione paused, her breath catching as she felt her heart break. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away, she needed to know what happened.

 _Do you remember the cold she caught, just before you left for school? It turned into a nasty infection of some sort, the doctors were baffled. They hospitalized her but she refused to let me tell you- she wanted you to focus on your studies. This morning, the nurse went in to give her the new medicine they were going to try and she'd passed on. The doctors say she went peacefully, in her sleep. I'm so sorry Pumpkin. If you want to come home today, I don't blame you. I'm making arrangements to have her funeral the day you come back for the Holidays. I've sent a letter to your headmaster as well, asking him to have you come home early if you ask him. I love you so much Hermione._

 _Your father_

Hermione clutched the letter to her chest, tears falling down her cheeks. She heard the door to the dormitory open and quickly banished her books to her bed, grabbing her scarf and cloak and practically running for the door. As she bundled up, she allowed her feet to take her aimlessly around the castle. Her eyes blurred with tears, she vaguely recognized the path to the astronomy tower. She walked the steps slowly, biting her lip to keep from sobbing. She stepped out into the freezing chill and approached the edge of the tower. She closed her eyes, shaking as she processed that her mother was dead. Just as she was about to give up on fighting her tears, she heard a voice.

"Did you mean it?" The voice was so soft she almost didn't hear it. She whirled around, her despair flashing to hatred in a second, her tears drying up. Her pain made her voice stronger, adding venom to her response.

"Yes. Every word. I have never met a more foul, vile person in my life." Now sure she'd find no peace here, she headed for the stairs, intent on going down to the lake. She felt his freezing hand catch her wrist and used her momentum to swing about, eyes blazing as she prepared to give him a proper piece of her mind.

"I never did." Her words died on her lips and her heart beat irregularly. _What did he say?_ Her brow furrowed as she stared at him like some foreign creature. He looked so… vulnerable. Defeated. "I never did" he repeated. _Something must have happened. He's never talked civilly to me…_

His hand slipped from her wrist and she took a moment to study him. He stood mostly in the shadows, looking ashen and solemn as he contemplated the forest. His eyes were a dark, angry grey- Hermione realized his eyes were usually cool grey, never this.. Dark. She took a step back, then another, before turning and heading back down the stairs.

She turned right immediately, slipping into an alcove and waited for him to pass her. Several minutes later, he did. She watched him as he walked, clinging to the shadows, though he occasionally stepped into the light as he made his way down the corridor and to the stairs that would take him to his common room.

Hermione sank to the floor, her anger replaced with the confusion and despair from before appeared full force. As she cried for her mother, cried from her stress, and cried for no reason at all, one thought sunk into her subconscious.

 _Perhaps he's changed… Perhaps I should wait and see…_


	3. Only a Phoenix Can Soothe a Dragon

After the winter holiday, it was clear that something had shifted, both to Hermione and Draco. At first, no one else noticed. It was little things, the things others usually explain away.

It was Draco that made the first step. It was Wednesday of the first week back and Gryffindor and Slytherin had double potions. Hermione, as usual, showed up ten minutes early. The second the door swung open, she turned to stride into the class.. Only to come face to face with Draco. She flushed ever so slightly and Draco motioned for her to go first. She nodded in thanks and entered, slipping into her customary seat at the back of the class, Draco sitting at the table to her right. Both students studied the potion they would be brewing, collected ingredients, and waited for the rest of their class to show up.

A week later, Hermione spotted Draco coming towards her, on the way to Divination while she went to Ancient Runes. She nodded. He nodded back. It became a daily occurrence, nodding to each other whenever they passed and were alone. They stayed silent when their friends hurled insults at each other. Soon enough, Harry and Ron gave up insulting the Slytherins- with Draco's silence, the two found it not worth their time. The Slytherins continued for a time, until the day Draco stopped them. It would be a day not soon forgotten.

Pansy had been trying to antagonize Hermione for quite some time, annoyed by her silence. She had insulted her looks, her teeth, her know-it-all nature and got no reaction. It was almost exam time and she'd be damned if she let a year go by where she didn't make the mudblood cry. Pansy decided it was time for a drastic step. She took her chance the next time the Slytherins passed the Gryffindor trio.

"OOOOOooooh, look, it's the little Gryffindor whore wi-" Pansy didn't finish her sentence because Draco had rounded on her, slamming her into the wall behind them. All activity in the corridor stopped as students turned to watch the interaction. Pansy looked up in fear at Draco's stormy eyes, magic crackling in the corridor.

Footsteps were the only sound and several people were surprised to see Hermione Granger approach Draco. She touched his shoulder gently and after a moment, he relented, releasing Pansy from his grip. There were tears in the Gryffindor's eyes, but they were hard like cut amber. Draco's stormy grey eyes met hers and the corridor waited with baited breath to see what would happen… but nothing did.

"Come on, we're late for class" Hermione and Draco spoke at the same time, their eyes still locked. They turned, going their separate ways with their friends following them, badgering them with questions. It was the talk of the school for quite some time: Draco Malfoy had, in a roundabout way, defended Hermione Granger.

After that, they grew closer. They never spoke, but they grew closer none the less. Draco would share a table while they studied. They would correct each other's essays. Draco would find a book at his table with a note from Hermione, recommending the read. Hermione found a flower, a yellow tulip, tied to a book on her bed one afternoon.

When exams had ended and she was on the train, Hermione reflected on the behavior, finding it almost laughable. She even went so far as to consider the blond boy an acquaintance. She sat curled up with a book, ignoring the conversation Harry and Ron were having. She looked up just in time to see platinum-blond hair flash by the compartment. She jumped up, sliding open the door and called his name quietly. He turned, raising an eyebrow, surprise lurking in his eyes. It was the first time she'd said his name. From inside the compartment, the boys' conversation had stopped. Draco took two steps back towards Hermione, only for her to shake her head. She took out her wand and muttered something softly, curling her wand in her hand. Draco caught the flower that materialized just before him, a white tulip. He looked to her and nodded before snipping the stem and setting the tulip in his suit. He turned and went back to his compartment, Hermione sliding back into hers.

"What the ruddy 'ell was that about Hermione?" Ron asked, his face the same shade as his hair.

"None of your business," she snapped back, losing herself back in her book. Ron gave her a strange look, while Harry looked at her calculatingly. The rest of the train ride was silent.

Hermione was relieved when she found herself at home. She allowed her hair out of its strict bun and fell onto her bed, closing her eyes and dozing. An hour later, she was awoken by a soft sound. _Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap._ She sat up to find a magnificient black barn owl tapping at her window. She let it in and stroked it gently as she took the note, surprised the owl did not fly off immediately.

 _A gift for a phoenix in human form, in penance, and in the hopes that you will use her to write to me this summer._

Somehow, she knew who it was. She felt her heart skip at the thinly veiled compliment, though it confused her. Perhaps he meant it to refer to how passionate she could be? With a slight smile, she replied in her beautiful, strict script.

 _Of course, Dragon. We can start by having you explain why I'm a phoenix?_


	4. Teaching a Phoenix to Soar

Summer went by quickly. Letters came and went, in secret of course. Hermione never replied to her friend's letters with her own owl, who she'd named Jareth. Only Draco received letters with Jareth. Letters about everything and nothing. About magic, about people, about traditions. As the two grew closer, understanding more of the other's world every day, Hermione's letters to her friends were sent later and later. She declined the invitation to the Quidditch World Cup she'd received from Draco- after all, she reasoned, their friendship had not yet made it to his parents. It would, no doubt, but Hermione didn't want to lose her new friend so soon. She instead accepted the one from the Weasleys, asking Draco to care for Jareth until they returned to Hogwarts.

The first person she talked to when the terror of the world cup was over was Draco. He was outraged that, apparently, his father had come close to snatching her. The two made plans to have Draco leave. Not yet, not this year, but as soon as the summer came again.

Classes were only slightly interrupted by the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry's name had come out of the cup, he'd made a surprising move. Swearing on his magic that he never wrote and entered his name into the goblet of fire, he was freed from the contract of the cup. It wasn't long after that Mad-Eye left for a few days. When he returned, he told the truth of what had been done. Mr. Crouch left soon after, and was discovered dead in his home.

Once things had settled down, Hermione found a note left on her bed, in the small, italicized scripted she now recognized as Draco's.

 _Be in the common room, tonight, at half past 11. Wear something warm._

The girls of her dorm had gossiped for hours, but Hermione had blocked them out. Softly muttering an enchantment to make her roommates drowsy, Hermione waited until they were all soundly asleep to tiptoe down to the common room.

Her eyes flicked to the clock. 11:29. As the soft bell chimed the half-hour, she heard a knock on one of the windows. She opened it carefully, smiling slightly as she saw platinum blond hair and cool grey eyes.

"You trust me, right?" His voice was soft but exhilarated. She looked down and realized he was, in fact, on a broom. She took a small step back.

"You know I don't like flying Draco…" He gave her a wicked smile.

"Perhaps you just didn't fly with the right person. Every phoenix needs to know how to soar, right?" He extended his hand, his eyes full of patience and excitement. "Just try it once, for me."

That was all the convincing she needed. She took his hand and he carefully helped her slide onto the broom in front of him. She gripped the broom tightly, shaking. His hands came to rest on top of hers, his voice soothing in her ear.

"Relax, I've got you." And relax she did, though his breath made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Draco took control, steering the broom away from the castle and up in a slow spiral, muttering calming words to her as he did. Hermione felt him level off and she dared to open her eyes. She gasped at the sight before her.

The Forbidden Forest lay silent, the treetops illuminated by the large full moon. The black lake barely ripped and Hogwarts was still.

"It's… beautiful Draco…" She smiled softly and looked back to him a little.

"It's not the only thing…" Draco took one arm and snaked it around her waist, pulling her firmly against him and he kissed her. It was soft, almost tentative, on both their parts but when they broke apart they were flushed and panting. Hermione moved towards him again, capturing his lips in another kiss, more fiery than the last. They spent the better part of the evening drifting lazily across the sky, basking in each other's company.

They didn't speak again until a month later, when the were in the library.

"There's a ball." Draco stated suddenly, looking up from the history book in his lap.

"Yeah, the Yule Ball. It's tradition, isn't it?" Draco nodded, turning to face her, a serious look in his eyes.

"Go with me?" Hermione's breath caught. "It's time Hermione. I don't want this… whatever we are… to be secret any longer." Hermione blushed.

"And… what are we, Draco?" Draco paused, flushing just a bit.

"If… you'd have me.. .I'd like to be your boyfriend." Hermione gave him a small smile and, checking they were alone, pecked him on the lips softly.

"Of course I'll go with you to the ball. And Yes, I'd love for you to be my boyfriend." He smiled, one of his few genuine smiles and he pulled his chair closer to hers. They balanced their books on their laps, turning the pages with one hand while their other hands were firmly entwined.

Everyone in the antechamber to the Great Hall seemed to pause as Hermione appeared at the top of the Grand Staircase. A beautiful dress in varying shades of Periwinkle fit to her form perfectly, her hair in an elegant updo. Beautiful diamond teardrop earrings, with a matching necklace finished her look. All eyes were locked on her as she descended the stairs, looking for her date. Murmuring and whispered questions started in the hall as she stopped before Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be a bit stunned himself.

They ignored everyone but each other for the entire night. It would be the first, and quite possibly the last time they could be themselves. No one was going to ruin their one perfect night.


	5. The Dragon and the Phoenix

It hadn't been easy. Somehow, Harry had been kidnapped and Voldemort had been reborn. As soon as Draco saw his father cringe at his mark, he'd activated his runaway plan. Calling his personal elf, his things were packed and has been transported to the Grangers before his father had even fully left the house.

Hermione was understandably worried. She'd informed her parents of the plans and Draco had taken the key to his parents vault. He sent his elf to take enough for him to attend hogwarts, get his supplies, and have a Curse-breaker come in. Within the week, the Grangers' house was possibly one of the best protected houses in the world, with Draco as the secret keeper.

The war had taken a toll on everyone. Draco'd joined them when they decided to hunt horcruxes and it was this that was the final straw for Ron. He'd disappeared and not come back until the final battle. Draco and Harry had, at first, made an uneasy truce that had turned into an incredible friendship. They fought side by side and when Harry was brought from the forest, seemingly dead, he had supported Neville and been the first to get back into the action when Voldemort's spell was broken.

Nineteen years had past and life was peaceful. Hermione was the Head of the Unspeakable Department, Draco spending his time heading up Malfoy Co., a mixed wizarding and muggle company that invested in the brightest ideas and inventors to improve both worlds.

They had two children, a boy Scorpius and a girl, Liana. It was when Lianya was six that she found a book on mythical creatures.

"Mum, is it true Phoenixes are the purest magical creatures in the whole world?" She'd asked from her mother's lap. Hermione smiled, kissing her head lightly.

"Yes Ana it is. Phoenixes are so powerful, some say they can even shine their light into the darkest of hearts." Her eyes widened and the young girl looked to her father for confirmation. A barely visible smile played on his lips.

"Your mother is right, Liana. I've seen it happen. Phoenixes can change the hearts and minds of anyone or anything- even Dragons."


End file.
